Who's Laughing Now?
by crazy-stupid-and-naive
Summary: Kim Crawford had been bullied all her life, but hides the pain behind her crumbling façade. Then in comes Jack Brewer, son of one of Hollywood's biggest producers who shows a sudden interest in her. Before long, she's dragged into the whirlwind that is Hollywood's fame and fortune. What do all her bullies think now? / AU KICK


**Who's Laughing Now?**

By Forgotten Moments

Summary: Kim Crawford had been bullied all her life, but hides the pain behind her crumbling façade. Then in comes Jack Brewer, son of one of Hollywood's biggest producers. Kim is soon dragged into the whirlwind that is Hollywood's fame and fortune. What do all her bullies think now? / KICK

* * *

Kim stumbled into her room, her hair had fallen out of its ponytail, her clothes were dirty and torn, and there were tears streaming down her bloodied and bruised cheeks. She closes the door quietly after her to not wake her parents, since it was way past midnight already. She made her way towards the first aid box she had to keep around and began trying to fix the mess. Another sob crawls its way out her chapped lips as she tried to muffle it. Kim slowly pulled up the leg of her sweat pants to reveal her leg littered with cuts and bruises. She slowly slips of her shirt, wincing from time to time, to reveal her sports bra and battered stomach. Another sob managed to escape.

"I never thought they would go this far," she whimpered as more tears leaked out. The salty tears stung the cuts on her cheeks, but she could care less at this point. Her phone buzzed with a series of messages. Kim didn't even have to check to know what the messages would say. She slid the arrow across the screen.

**Donna T.** _You are so ugly, Crawfish!_

**Lindsay J.** _Go and do us all a favor a kill yourself!_

**Lorie C.**_ Can't wait for tomorrow. We are going to make it hell for you!_

**Cali S.** _Today is nothing compared to what we have planned for you tomorrow.._

**Margaret P.** _Watch your back, Crawfish. We're coming for you._

Kim gasped as a new wave of devastation washed over her like a tidal wave. She crumpled into a pile at the foot of her bed and cried. She cried and cried and cried. Not caring about waking her mom and dad anymore, she screamed in agony. She continued to scream and cry at the same time. Her vision became fuzzy and just before she lost conscience, she could hear her parents running into the room and screaming.

"Kim! No, stay with me, Princess! Kim, wake up!"

And everything went black.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kim groaned as she began to regain some form of conscience. She tried to open her eyes, but it was as if weights were attached to them, making them incredibly heavy. She had a pounding headache, almost as if there was a marching band inside of her playing their hearts out. She clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to wake up.

"Kim, honey, please wakeup. Mommy and Daddy is so worried sweetheart. Please wake up," a soft voice hummed, but to Kim, it was loud, too loud. Kim shook her head wildly from side to side to rid herself of the loudness, but that just increased the headache.

"Oh, Princess, I know you're a fighter. Please wakeup. Who would do this to you?" A low, fatherly voice muttered. Kim thrashed around again, but her wild movements calmed down when she felt someone kiss her forehead. She felt herself being lifted up and wrapped into a warm embrace, no, not just one, but two. It felt so familiar and calming to Kim, that slowly, but surely, her heavy lids gave to open.

The first thing she was the blinding florescent lights that hung over her, but as her blinking eyes adjusted, she saw two concerned faces hovering over her. Kim moaned in pain as she tried to sit up and grabbed her head to stop the pounding.

"Kim! You're awake! Oh, honey, your father and I were so worried. We had no idea what happened. Oh, Kim," her mother cried as she tightened her hold on the teen. Kim's eyes rolled to the back of her head as another wave seemed to hit her in the head.

"Carrie! You're hurting, Kim," John said, lightly pry his wife away from the tortured girl. The woman immediately let go and began to panic. "Calm down, Carrie. This isn't helping, Kim," he whispered. "You're making it worse, woman," he hissed as the volume of her voice began to increase.

"My daughter is in the hospital all battered and bloodied! I can panic all I want!" She screamed. "You should be more concerned as a father! And do not tell me what to do, John!"

"Shut up, Mom! Dad's right, you're not helping!" Kim yelled back. Carried immediately stopped and slowly shuffled towards the girl.

"Oh, who did this to you, darling?" She cooed. Kim looked down as her eyes began to water. The constant paranoia, the bullying, the screams, the beatings, the verbal assaults, and just everything!

"Kim?" Her father asked, carefully reaching out to place a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. Kim jerked away quickly.

"Ah, Kimberly, it seems you've already woken up," a foreign voice called from the door. The family looked towards the man.

"I'm Dr. Peterson. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

Kim closed her locker door and shouldered her backpack. She glanced at all the other buzzing students and sneered in distaste. They were the reason she was in the hospital. They were the reason she felt like crap. They were the reason she had tried and failed to kill herself once. They were the reason she had to go to therapy. They were the reason she was so broken. Kim glared at the cold, dirty, tile floor and tightened the grip on her backpack strap until her knuckles were white.

"If you glare any harder, your eyes will get stuck like that," a smooth voice said from besides Kim. Kim jolted and quickly pushed herself against the locker. Her doe eyes were widened in fear and shock. She gaped at the gorgeous, brunet boy that towered over her. He had an easy going smile and the most beautiful brown eyes Kim had ever seen. He was obviously fit as his muscles showed from beneath his grey t-shirt.

"Why are you talking to me," Kim whispered to the boy. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why wouldn't I?" He countered.

"If you know what's good for you, you would have stayed away. I'm not the person you want to be seen with," she warned. The boy laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Nah, I like talking to you. You look and sound so real," he said with a warm smile. Kim stood there shocked.

"You're kidding right? How much are you getting paid for doing this?" She asked, quickly detaching herself from him. He stood there confused.

"What? I'm not getting paid for any of this. I'm new and just thought you'd be cool to hang out with. Guess I was wrong," he muttered, turning away. Kim wanted to yell for him to stop, grab and hold onto him. Beg him not to leave. But she didn't She let the only person in the school that actually cared about her walk away.

"Hi, boy that just walked away. I'm Kim Crawford, the girl that everybody wants dead."

* * *

Sue me, I was bored. And before you go on ranting about how horrid my grammar or spelling is in this, I just wanted to say that I wrote this a year ago and never posted it. Oh, and don't give me shit about publishing _another_ story, I actually have a good excuse this time.

…

…

…

Yeah, I actually don't. So, you either a) deal with it b) stop reading or c) cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over yourself. It really is that simple.

I also just wanted to say that _Who's Laughing Now?_ is actually a song by the ever amazing Jessie J. If you don't know the song, check it out. And if you don't know who Jessie J. is…. What rock have you been living under?

Oh, and another quick update, I just want to point out that school ends on June 19 for me, so I'll have plenty of time to update over the summer. But, I do leave for vacation from July 29 until the end of August. So in that month long time period, I will not be able to update considering I'll be out of the country with zip wifi. Oh boy, I don't think I'm going to survive this….

On that happy note, please vote on my poll. It really isn't that important, I just wanted to see you guys' input. So, yeah, that's something for you guys to do.

_Even heroes have the right to bleed…._

-Forgotten Moments


End file.
